essentialsdocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokégear
This page describes the Pokégear in general. The individual functions are described on their own pages. The Pokégear The Pokégear is a device the player may be given during their journey. It has a number of different features, and by default comes with these: * Map (shows the current region's map) * Phone * Jukebox It mimics the functionality of the Pokégear from the Gen 2 games. There are similar devices in the newer games, such as the PokéNav and Pokétch. To give the player the Pokégear, use the following script: $Trainer.pokegear = true Once gained, an option called "Pokégear" will appear in the Pause menu. The Pokégear screen The Pokégear screen is nothing more than a list with graphics that change depending on the currently selected option in that list. The actual list is a message window containing choices (commands), but this window is displayed just off-screen. Everything on-screen (i.e. everything that can be seen) is displayed pictures. Everything related to the Pokégear itself (but not its applications) is in the script section PScreen_Pokegear. The graphics of the Pokégear depend on the gender of the player. To change the features available in the Pokégear, simply find the list of features (about line 124) and change them. Further down you should also add code that describes what any new features do. You should also include icons for the new features in the folder "Graphics/Pictures/Pokegear" alongside the others. The Pokégear screen is one of the simplest screens in Essentials. All the graphics used are clearly defined in one place in the scripts, and what happens when each command is chosen is defined in another. Along with the Trainer card, it is a good place to start learning how to script in Essentials. Tips * Why not add some functions? A Pokégear is really a smartphone, so why shouldn't it be able to do everything they can do? Here are some possible apps: ** Email/Texts - Let the player check various messages (similar to mail items). ** Notepad - Allow the player to jot down messages for themselves. ** Pokémon storage check - Show the Pokémon currently in the player's PC (but don't let them withdraw/deposit/move anything). ** Day Care check - See how the player's Pokémon are doing in the Day Care, and whether there is an egg waiting for them. ** Condition checker - Displays a Pokémon's condition (e.g. happiness, contest stats, etc.). ** Mini-games - There are the classics like Snake, but you could also have a Game Corner app that lets you play games for coins without being in the building. ** Vs Seeker - Find trainers that want a rematch. ** See what the PokéNav and Pokétch can do! * Show the time/date/location in the Pokégear, and maybe also some other things (e.g. "last caught" information, etc.). * If you have multiple regions in your game, you could list each region's map separately. * Don't let the player have access to everything at once. Why not have some unlockable features? The phone is one example of this, as it isn't available until the player has at least one contact. * The Pokégear doesn't even need to be called that. Renaming it is as simple as editing the name shown in the Pause menu, because that is the only place in the scripts where this device is named.